1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and pertains more particularly to a quick-release connector having a lanyard for effecting the release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Releasable electrical connectors are not new. Witness, for instance, the releasable electrical connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,632, granted on Sept. 28, 1971 to Ottomar H. Vetter for Releasable Electrical Connector and assigned to TRW, Inc., the assignee of the present invention. The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,632 will hereinafter be referred to as the Vetter releasable connector or Vetter releasable patent.
As explained in said Vetter releasable patent, there are situations where a high degree of reliability in a connector is demanded. The alluded-to patent also points out that a number of important features desired in a releasable connector had previously been incorporated into connector designs, and even a combination of desirable features in a single connector, but that there still remained at that time the need for a releasable connector containing even more features than previously made available in a single connector. Without question, the Vetter releasable connector has performed admirably in practice. Even so, it has turned out that certain features incorporated into the Vetter releasable connector warranted improvement, and that still other features should be added, yet any improved connector should maintain the degree of reliability and compactness possessed by the Vetter releasable connector.
Reference should also be made to another Vetter patent, this patent being U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,087, granted on July 31, 1973 for Preloaded Electrical Connector and also assigned to TRW, Inc. The connector of this patent will be hereinafter referred to as the Vetter preloaded connector or Vetter preloaded patent. The preloading feature is extremely important in installations where considerable vibration is apt to be encountered, and this feature is incorporated into the instant invention.